


Infancia

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [7]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Andreas no tenía muchos amigos, Tom ni uno, se conocieron de forma extraña, pero no se separaron desde ahí.





	Infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no me pertenecen, lo demás sí.

Marie Schwartz se había graduado a los veintidós años de la universidad, sin embargo, para ese momento Andrew Listing, un profesor que le dio cátedra, la tomó por esposa.

 

No pudieron formalizar su relación mientras Marie estudiaba porque no era correcto, ¿una alumna con su maestro? ¿Dónde se había visto aquello?

 

Pero al año de casados, ya no eran solo dos. Sino tres, Georg Moritz Hagen, el primogénito de ambos, nacía. Tenía el cabello castaño de su madre, y los ojos verdes de su padre. Y recibió mucho afecto, aunque también sufrió con los problemas que todos padres primerizos podrían darle.

Andrew le repetía a Marie que no era necesario que ella trabajara, y Marie aceptaba, porque quería cuidar a su hijo.

 

Cuando Georg tenía cinco años la mujer se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada, de nuevo, pero ya estaba avanzada de meses, sin embargo, no lo había notado, así que cuando Andreas Alexander vio el mundo, intentaron recompensarlo por no haber sido precavidos durante la gestación, y engrieron mucho al pequeño rubio de ojos azules. "Tienes los ojos de tu madre", había dicho Andrew, viendo orgulloso a su segundo varón.

 

Georg notó que sus progenitores a veces cumplían demasiados caprichos de su hermano, sin embargo, no iría a decir nada.

 

Marie prefirió fingir que la gente estaba mal, porque los profesores del kínder no paraban de repetirle que su hijo menor solía ser cruel con sus compañeros. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas para referirse así de su Andi?

 

Pero con lo que Marie ya no pudo fingir es con el peso de tener dos hijos estudiando. Así que tuvo una discusión con Andrew al respecto, y quedó decidido de que Marie ejercería su carrera de enfermera por primera vez.

 

Así es como Marie Listing terminó trabajando para la empresa de Anémona Würdig. Todo en unos pocos meses, y el aniversario de la compañía le quedó cerca a Marie, por lo que tenía que haber obligatoriamente un tópico de enfermería, por si algún inconveniente se presentaba, y Marie era la que estaría a cargo. 

 

Evidentemente no eran como sus prácticas en hospitales, sin embargo, no podía quejarse, le pagaban bien.

 

La empresa de la señora Würdig era familiar. Así que para hacerlos sentir más en confianza, aunque la mujer fuera estricta en todo sentido, había pedido que llevasen a sus hijos y esposos. Marie no pudo ir junto a Andrew, porque él en ese momento trabajaba, pero sí llevó a sus pequeños, los cuales iban vestidos elegantemente.

 

Cuando Marie saludó a su jefa, no había nadie más, puesto que como enfermera debía estar en el tópico desde ya. Así que se ubicó ahí, y sus hijos ya habían saludado a la señora.

 

...

 

Andreas era curioso, pero también debía tener cuidado, porque era una casa ajena, así que se fue al patio y vio a un niño que peleaba con su cabello, lo tenía algo largo, y al parecer la gomina que usaba se había ido y lucía despeinado.

 

Bufó y se acercó al "mocoso", que podría tener su edad, pero seguro era más infantil que él. O al menos eso le decía su sentido de superioridad. Georg no estaba cerca por suerte.

 

—Hey tú —dijo Andreas. El pequeño que estaba sentado sobre una banca, lo miró y aspiró por la nariz, ¿tenía la nariz sucia? ¿Que acaso tenía tres años?—.Tienes mocos.

 

El infante, que poseía el cabello rubio más oscuro que el de Andreas, se sonrojó.

 

—No te _iwpodta_  —se defendió, frunciendo ahora el ceño y haciendo puchero.

 

Andreas se rió sonoramente, el crío no hablaba bien.

 

—Hablas como un tonto —declaró Andreas.

 

El otro niño lo miró, se levantó dejando de tocarse nerviosamente el cabello (que se había arruinado y su madre le haría problemas), y se puso frente al extraño. No podía ser posible que el de ojos azules fuera a su casa, se parara frente a él, a quejarse de cómo hablaba, o si salían muchos fluidos por su nariz, no era su culpa, sino que siempre hacía desastre si intentaba limpiarse él mismo. Y ya comenzaba a leer los libros que le daban su progenitora o su papá, para aprender a pronunciar bien.

 

—Tú no vienes a _wi_  casa, a  _hablad wal_  de  _wí_ —exigió con seriedad, dándole un empujón que logró que el rubio platinado se cayera al suelo.

 

"¿Quién se cree este niño tonto?" pensó Andreas, para luego levantarse y comenzar a atacarlo.

 

Sin embargo, solo se daban arañazos y mordidas, terminaron rodando por el suelo, ensuciándose toda la ropa de gala.

 

Cuando Georg los encontró, ambos se jalaban de las mejillas regordetas, propias de infancia ,y tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —preguntó, no sabiendo si reírse o qué. Como no respondieron, tuvo que separarlos—. Bueno ya, por favor. Aparte de pelear como niñas, se miran con odio.

 

—Yo no soy una niña —se quejó el de nariz sucia inflando los mofletes.

 

—¿Tú debes ser Tom, no? —cuestionó Georg, pasando del comentario y berrinche.

 

—Sí, soy  _Towi_.

 

Andreas iba a hablar, y Georg le dio una mirada de advertencia. —Bueno, Tom, este es Andreas, mi hermano pequeño, y la idea era que se llevaran bien, no que se pelearan. Iremos donde mamá, enano, porque están sucios y tienen rasguños que podrían infectarse.

 

Después de varios remilgos, y que se percataran que Georg no estaba para soportarlos, llegaron al tópico.

 

Luego de que les limpiaran la ropa, lavaran las heridas, pusieran banditas y dieran lollipops con la promesa de que no se pelearan de nuevo, Marie los dejó irse.

 

La madre de Tom en un principio se había sentido aterrada, pero luego comprendió que había sido culpa de ambos. El pequeño Andi había terminado lastimado, así que los dejó tranquilos. Georg no quería saber del tema, él quería irse de ahí, le aburría el olor a alcohol, gente vieja, y las estupideces de los adultos.

 

Para desagrado de Tom, Andreas se ubicó a un lado en la banca.

 

—Así que te llamas Thomas...

 

—No,  _Tow_ , pero  _we_  dicen  _Towi_ , no  _we_   _llawo_   _Thowas_ —aclaró Tom, en evidente mal humor.

 

—Tomi, tienes cara de niña.

 

Tom frunció el ceño y ejerció tanta fuerza en su mandíbula que rompió el caramelo, quedando solo el palito en su boca. Su mamá le había hecho prometer que no se pelearía con Andreas de nuevo, en especial porque él no era de golpear, pero ese niño insultándolo en su casa, en su propia casa, no solo bastaba que en la escuela lo molestaran por cómo hablara, y le quitaran sus cosas, sino que en su casa también.

 

La frustración fue demasiado para sus cinco años, así que se puso a llorar silenciosamente.

 

Andreas arqueó una ceja.

 

—Oye, no llores, solo las niñas lo hacen. Y uno no debe ser llorón, mi hermano me lo repite seguido —dijo Andreas. Dentro de todo, el niño bonito de nariz sucia le caía bien, no quería que llorara.

 

—No soy niña —soltó, aún con la voz infantil y extraña.

 

—Ya sé que no lo eres. Las niñas tienen piojos, ¿tú no tienes no? —Le palmeó el hombro. Tom lo vio, secándose ahora los ojos con el pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

 

—No, eww piojos.

 

—Entonces no eres niña. Solo que pareces como una muñequita, tu cara. Lo demás no, ya no llores, no seas llorón —insistió Andreas, sonriéndole.

 

—¿No  _we wolestadás_? —interrogó Tom.

 

—No mucho, pero me caes bien, así que no te esponjes. ¿Amigos? —farfulló Andreas. No mucha gente le caía bien, y la mayoría de sus amigos se aburrían de él, o Andreas era quien se cansaba, no importaba, eran niños, nada duraba mucho.

 

—Sí,  _awigos_  —accedió Tom, ahora abrazando a Andreas, el cual se sorprendió, porque solo su familia lo hacía. Un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas y la sonrisa del niño con cara de niña y nariz sucia se convirtió en lo más bonito que había visto en su corta existencia.

 

No se separaron desde entonces.


End file.
